


盾冬段子

by sgation



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: 白发军官盾和年轻副官的污污污日常





	

预警：污 为了满足玩脚趾的愿望……  
白发盾*年轻嘴炮巴基

背景：巴基嘴炮称呼罗杰斯为老头子…次日，罗杰斯要求直不起腰的巴基卧床休息。一整天未被老盾碰触的巴基莫名不爽，遂又开嘴炮。

“巴基…”白发的长者有些无奈的看着出言不逊的年轻人，语气宠爱却又带着几分警告。

“怎么？如果我继续说，你就像昨天一样把我操到哭不出来？罗杰斯将军就只能仗着四倍的体力来欺负人了么？”

巴基的嗓音还哑着，提醒着罗杰斯昨天这张嘴是怎么把自己深深吞入。他知道对方想要什么，这张任性的嘴巴只想施展激将法，然后获得一切——包括自己的愤怒和施加的痛楚，他年轻的情人就是这么贪心而不知节制。

罗杰斯把巴基身上的被子一把扯开，不出意料地看到对方的脸上闪过一丝得意和期待。

他打量着这具年轻的酮体，光滑紧实的皮肤上还带着昨夜的痕迹——锁骨上的吻痕，腰部的瘀记，大腿根上的牙印。

巴恩斯满意地看着情人终于把目光集中在自己身上，他咧着嘴笑，大喇喇地分开自己健美有力的大腿，把昨夜倍受蹂躏的部位展示给罗杰斯将军，挑挑眉毛看着对方，像是在责备——瞧，这就是你仗着四倍体力做的好事。

可罗杰斯明白，这是不折不扣的勾引。他弯下身，盯视着巴恩斯的眼睛，按住了他的大腿。

感受到对方粗重起来的呼吸，白发将军的内心闪过某种好笑又爱怜的情绪。他年轻又逞强的情人，撩人又青涩的副官，调皮又乖顺的士兵，欲壑难填的爱情鸟——他的巴基巴恩斯，总能引出自己最复杂最幽暗的情绪。某一刻，他想要揭穿这个孩子，告诉这个孩子无需挑衅，大可更为直接地索求，撒娇甚至痴缠，他乐于接受巴恩斯在自己面前的任何样子。但他又仁慈地允许对方保留了这点别扭的自尊，如果巴恩斯还没能完全接受一个需索无度、沉醉爱欲的自我，尚需要用挑衅和拌嘴来遮掩，那么就随这孩子去吧。这孩子对自己陷得太快太深，小脑瓜里充满了渴切的献身冲动，却怕把自己成熟克己的长官吓跑了，故而压抑着那过分的激情和皮肤饥.渴症一般的欲望，但又对长官的“忽视”无法忍受。

“是的，我本该记得血清带来的体力对你而言是种负荷，所以，今天我不会进入你。”罗杰斯语气平静地陈述事实，假装没有看到这傻孩子变换的脸色——努力掩饰的失望，急于想出新的花招诱惑对方却无能为力的挫败。

“乖乖地躺好，让你的小屁股好好休息。”罗杰斯轻轻地拍拍他的臀.部，尽量克制住自己的手在那里施力的冲动。

谈话显然已经告一段落。巴恩斯意味不明地叹了口气，把胳膊压在眼睛上，不想让自己的懊丧表现地太过明显，也不愿目送罗杰斯离开房间。

但腿上带着热度的手却没有离去，而是…一路下滑，直到擒住了他的脚腕。

一个吻。  
巴基几乎一个鱼跃要跳起来。却被罗杰斯用眼神制止。

“躺下，如我所说，让你的小屁股好好休息。”——这是一个命令，这种认知让巴基浑身颤栗。他用双手抓紧床单，以克制自己摩擦胯部的本能反应。

言语间的热气和呼吸打在巴基脚心的未被碰触过的皮肤，让他紧张而刺痛。脚尖本能地绷紧，期待被做些什么。

罗杰斯的嘴唇耐心地游移，若有若无地碰触着巴基脚部的皮肤，从脚心到脚背。巴基觉得自己紧绷的快要痉挛了。

放松。年长的情人低声说。然后轻柔地含住了他的拇指——天呐，这真是放松的好办法，巴基瞬时被抽空所有力气，软在罗杰斯的口中。

“我不知道…你还有这种嗜好……”巴恩斯悄悄移开挡住眼睛的手指，看着白发的情人把自己的拇指浸润上一层晶亮的水痕。即使对于床上经验丰富的巴基来说，被舔弄脚趾，却还是有些过了。

罗杰斯没有接话，他专注于亵玩和欣赏巴基漂亮的双脚。巴基的脚白皙而骨节分明，有种洁净均匀的秀气，每个指头的指尖却又带着可爱的圆润弧度。罗杰斯用舌头在拇指与食指间薄薄的皮肤上缓缓舔舐，满意地感受到年轻人的颤抖。

他没有做过这个，但如果巴基喜欢，他可以用吻去膜拜这具肉体的任何一个部位，也乐意用舌头操开对方的任何一个隐秘的敏感带。罗杰斯的大拇指在巴基的脚心轻柔地画着圈，让自己的舌头依次操着他的每条指缝，直到青年因为不熟悉的快感和过于强烈的羞耻感把自己的小腹射得乱七八糟。


End file.
